


Stolen Moments

by andlucyy



Category: Outsiders - Ambiguous Fandom, The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Forbidden Love, Gay, M/M, Oops, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andlucyy/pseuds/andlucyy
Summary: Ponyboy and Curly mess around again, this time in Pony's bedroom. They probably should find a secure place to get together.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111
Collections: Take A Gander Down To Tulsa (Purly)





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Pony's a little OOC. I hope you guys enjoy :)

Curly Shepard blew a strand of loose hair out of his eyes. There were always a few bits that fell out of his otherwise “perfect” greased back hair. At least, perfect in his opinion. 

He was hanging out near the movie theatre, toeing the ground with his boot. Of course, anyone who walked by would’ve seen a loitering hood and probably shot him a dirty look but they didn’t know the real reason why he was there. Curly knew how much Ponyboy Curtis liked to go to the movies and he _knew_ how much he liked Ponyboy. 

As he was _the_ Curly Shepard, he made it a point to look as cool as possible in any given situation. At that moment, he was finding it exceptionally hard to do so. His eyes were shifty, constantly watching for Ponyboy, and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. There were only so many cigarettes he could smoke before starting to feel sick. 

Curly was going to give up. He’d been waiting for about an hour. It was a miracle that he could stand still that long, let alone stand still waiting for someone. The Shepards were not patient people. Maybe he’d just find some chick to fool around with or a fight to get into or some weed or something, but as he started walking away, a crowd of people exited the theatre and he felt slightly hopeful again. He leaned back against the wall and scanned the area, keeping his eyes peeled for greasy auburn hair. 

“Baby Curtis!” He called and walked to Ponyboy when he was spotted. Curly’s mood lifted instantly. 

He slung an arm around the other’s shoulders. “Hey, Curly,” Ponyboy muttered. He was slightly flushed, which made him look real cute. 

“Say,” Curly started in a low tone, “how ‘bout we head somewhere these fuckin’ dildos,” he nodded towards a group of passings Socs, “can’t see us?” Curly had to be blunt with Ponyboy. For a child genius, he sure was dense. Curly kind of liked how unassuming and hopeful Ponyboy was. It reminded him of how a little kid would see the world. 

Sometimes he thought that it wasn’t that Pony was acting young but everyone else around him growing up too quickly. But that thought made him feel like shit so he didn’t go into much detail with it. 

Pony’s face got impossibly redder, even the tips of his ears were heating up. Curly slightly enjoyed making him blush. It evoked a feeling that rushed through his whole body -- like when he got in a fistfight or successfully picked up a broad. 

Ponyboy was silent, biting down on his bottom lip. “Well?” Curly prodded, beckoning an answer from the nervous boy. Pony pursed his lips and sighed before muttering agreement. 

Curly grinned and his heart raced from excitement. He removed his arm from around Ponyboy so it wasn’t so obvious that they were gay greasers going to find somewhere to make out with each other. Pony found it real difficult to shake the feeling that they weren’t secretive enough and the whole world knew but Curly somehow made all his worries melt away. 

The boys walked somewhat aimlessly until they found themselves in front of Ponyboy’s house. The blaring TV and loud, boisterous laughter could be heard from outside. Curly felt a little nervous, knowing that the other Curtises, particularly Darry, didn’t fancy him palling around with Ponyboy because they thought he was a bad influence or whatever. 

Not that Curly would ever say it out loud, but the Curtis outfit scared the shit outta him, especially since they whipped the Shepard gang’s asses in that rumble. Curly didn’t understand what about them was better, they sure as hell weren’t as tough as the Shepards were, except maybe Dallas. The topic ran around in circles through his mind however, he didn’t want to focus on that right then. He shook away the thoughts and returned to the present. 

“We goin’ in?” Curly asked, trying to hide the fact that he zoned out. Ponyboy nodded but didn’t move. “Well?” Curly gestured to the doorknob expectantly. He sure as hell didn’t want to be first in that house, considering that one of them could be ticked off and start with him. He might’ve been able to take him on alone, but everyone else would back their friend up, for sure. Curly wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box, but he wasn’t _that_ stupid. 

“Um…” Pony started, looking down bashfully. He bit his lip. “You better go in through the window.” He spoke quietly and carefully, not wanting to offend Curly, who couldn’t help but feel a little hurt, even though Pony was doing what was smart.

Curly over-exaggeratedly gasped. “I knew you were ashamed of me!” 

Pony rolled his eyes while Curly grinned at him. He walked around the side of the house. He had been inside enough times to know which one was Ponyboy’s bedroom. The hurt he felt not a minute ago had disappeared. He peered inside the slightly dirty glass, leg shaking rapidly in anticipation. It was a habit of his that Tim hated but he never bothered breaking it. 

Curly’s mind rushed, the thoughts of what was coming making him all the more excited. His heart even began racing along with it when Ponyboy walked into the room and made a beeline for the window. As soon as it was open, Curly hopped onto the ledge and tumbled into the room.

“Well someone’s desperate,” Ponyboy teased. Curly shot him a glare and narrowed his eyes dangerously. He tried thinking of a reply but nothing came. He hated how Ponyboy made him tongue-tied in both a bad and good way. Curly didn’t like change all that much. He bit down on his lip in frustration. 

At the realisation of his state, a smirk grew on Ponyboy’s face. 

“Shut up,” Curly hissed. 

“Aw,” Pony walked to him and brought his lips beside Curly’s ear, “am I making you nervous?” he whispered. 

Curly stood rooted to the floor, annoyed at the brokenness of his cool facade. “Fuck,” he cursed quietly through gritted teeth, wondering if he had a similar effect on Ponyboy and roughly pulling Pony’s mouth to his when he came to no conclusion. 

Maybe Pony was feeling more confident in his own home or he had gotten over his nerves. His bold dominance was… different. Curly didn’t half mind the change. 

The two were pressed against each other until they were out of breath, gasping when they pulled apart. Ponyboy taking control was so exhilarating, he wasn’t used to having to follow someone’s lead in situations like these. Then again, he wasn’t complaining. 

Instinct took over both boys. They smashed back into each other and their hands roamed everywhere -- going from the other’s hair to their hips to their cheeks. Eventually, Curly found his fingers tugging at the hem of the blue shirt Ponyboy was wearing. 

Both knew, in the back of their lust-clouded minds, that they couldn’t afford to do that. While Curly chose to ignore it, Ponyboy, in order to distract him, stumbled forward and pushed Curly onto his bed. He grasped onto Curly’s wrists and pinned them beside his head. 

Flustered and overwhelmed with feeling, Curly had to stifle a throaty moan that was creeping up on him when Ponyboy bit down lightly on his bottom lip. Unfortunately for Curly, Pony seemed to notice this and pulled away to look at the boy underneath him. He grinned triumphantly. 

Curly Shepard didn’t blush but at that moment, his face blazed with the heat and intensity of the Tulsa midday sun. Ponyboy studied Curly’s face, his green eyes always resting a second longer on the swollen lips and blue eyes. Curly focused only on his Pony’s eyes and lips, forgetting about the rest of his gorgeous face and the rest of the sick world. Their breaths mingled with one another. 

“I never thought I’d see the day where I made Curly Shepard blush,” Ponyboy taunted. His voice was dry and raspy, like sandpaper. 

Curly tried, once again, to think of a snide or witty comeback but was rendered speechless -- he was a hot mess on that bed. Instead, he muttered for Ponyboy to shut the fuck up, wrapped his hand around the back of Pony’s neck and pulled him in slowly.

The kiss was different that time -- there was tenderness and they were more careful. Curly arched his back so his body was pressed right against Pony’s. There was only the thin fabric of their T-shirts separating skin from skin. Curly wondered what it would feel like to get rid of the barriers and have Ponyboy’s bare torso on his own. 

Curly’s hand wandered under the blue cloth and tentatively glided across the smooth skin that was concealed by it. He felt Pony’s movements falter for a second, a small gasp against his lips, but he soon resumed without protest. Curly’s hand skimmed across the toned torso. 

Suddenly, he felt fabric moving against the back of his hand. Before he could comprehend what was going on, Pony’s arms were over his head and the shirt was discarded. They were so close…

“Oh my God,” Ponyboy breathed absent-mindedly. 

Just as Curly reached for his own white shirt, the front door slammed loudly and echoed through the house, followed by a playful, slurring call. “Ponyboy Curtis! Where in God’s name are ya?” Unsteady footsteps grew in volume. 

Curly’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t quite identify the owner of the voice but he guessed it was Pony’s alcoholic friend Two-Bit. Curly respected him -- he was tough enough and sure could land a blonde or two by some miracle of the universe. Nevertheless, he couldn’t know about Curly and Pony, no one could. 

Ponyboy leapt off Curly and snagged his shirt from the floor nearby. He wrestled it on, getting slightly tangled in the holes in the process while Curly dashed to the window and clambered over the ledge. He almost fell flat on his face when his sleeve caught onto the latch but thankfully, he saved himself from the damage that would do his nose. 

Curly took a glance back into the room. Ponyboy was rosy-cheeked and wide-eyed, staring at the door expectantly. 

“See you around, Baby Curtis,” Curly said lowly, just loud enough for Pony to hear. Ponyboy snapped his head around and the two met eyes for a moment before Curly disappeared from sight. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
